<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Battle by heliocentricity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113092">After the Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliocentricity/pseuds/heliocentricity'>heliocentricity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliocentricity/pseuds/heliocentricity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the time-skip, Ferdinand recovers from a risky move on the battlefield.  Hubert berates him for his recklessness, and they spend a soft evening together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Was that really necessary?”</p><p>Ferdinand looked up from where he lay in the monastery’s infirmary, Linhardt by his side inspecting the last of his wounds.  Although Ferdinand met his gaze boldly, Linhardt pretended not to notice Hubert or his confrontational tone, though Hubert could tell they were listening intently.  </p><p>Ferdinand’s face contorted into something between a grin and a grimace.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific,” he told Hubert.  </p><p>“I’m referring to how you broke formation this morning and put yourself at the mercy of half a dozen enemy mages.”  When Ferdinand still didn’t seem to grasp the gravity of the accusation, Hubert added, “You could have been killed.”</p><p>“Well, then, it’s a good thing Linhardt was nearby,” Ferdinand replied breezily.</p><p>Linhardt frowned.  “Saying I was nearby is a bit of an overstatement.  I had to use magic to teleport to you once I heard you had been injured.  Then, I had to warp us both out of there.”  They sighed.  “It was quite the pain, to be perfectly honest.  I’m with Hubert on this one.”</p><p>Hubert hummed in appreciation.  “You see?”  He gestured to Linhardt.  “They are further proof that your self-sacrificing mentality will get you nowhere.”</p><p>Ferdinand’s eyebrows furrowed.  “Who said anything about self-sacrificing?” </p><p>Hubert crossed his arms.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice.  You pressed ahead of our allies in order to defeat a soldier who was closing in on me.”  </p><p>Ferdinand huffed.  “Well?  And what’s so bad about that?  I wasn’t about to sit idly by while you were in danger.”</p><p>“Your intervention wasn’t necessary.  I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“You were busy fighting other enemy soldiers, and this one was sneaking up on your blind spot – with a sword!" Ferdinand protested.  "One solid blow, and you would have been done for.”</p><p>“Actually, I’ve changed my mind,” interrupted Linhardt.  “I’m with Ferdinand now.  Mages against swords?  Nope.  We’re far too squishy for that sort of thing.”</p><p>Hubert scoffed.  “Be that as it may for you, Linhardt, I’m perfectly capable of holding my own in battle, without additional assistance.”  He turned his attention back to Ferdinand.  “The real priority, no matter the battlefield, is making sure Lady Edelgard is safe.  If you must lay down your life for someone, then do it for her, not for me.”</p><p>Ferdinand ran a hand through his hair and winced as it caught in a tangle.  “That’s besides the point,” he insisted.  “I’d sacrifice myself for Lady Edelgard in a heartbeat.  However, I’d do so not just because she’s the emperor, but because she’s my friend.”  His eyes locked with Hubert’s.  “As are you.  And I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my friends in the heat of battle.  You asked me if my actions today were necessary, and I insist that yes, they were.”  </p><p>Hubert's breath snagged as he searched for the proper comeback, but before he could respond, Linhardt cleared their throat.  “I'm sorry to interrupt your, uh, discussion, Hubert, but would you mind escorting Ferdinand to his room?  Manuela wants as many open beds in the infirmary as possible, and I want less bickering bouncing off the walls.”</p><p>Hubert felt a twinge of annoyance, but he sighed and acquiesced.  He thought he should protest – just a little – but the prospect of seeing Ferdinand put safely to bed was honestly a relief.  It would be much more rewarding than berating him, in any case.</p><p>Seeing Hubert agree to help so quickly, Ferdinand tried but failed to suppress a grin.  “Ah, I can see you've forgiven me already,” he teased.</p><p>“Don’t read too much into it,” Hubert grumbled, helping Ferdinand off the cot and to his feet. </p><p>Perhaps he tugged on his arm a little too hard, because Ferdinand stumbled, and Hubert had to steady him by one shoulder to keep him from losing balance completely.  Ferdinand chuckled nervously.</p><p>“That's odd," he mused.  "I didn't think my legs had been injured at all.”</p><p>Linhardt shrugged and explained, “That much white magic will make your body pretty sluggish.  You might want to be careful going up and down stairs, OK?”</p><p>Hubert nodded grimly and guided Ferdinand out of the infirmary and toward the dormitories.  The pair picked their way through the monastery in silence.  It was late, well past the usual hour for dinner, and most everyone had retired to their rooms for the night, save for the smattering of guards posted outside.  </p><p>Just as Linhardt had warned, the healing spells that had patched up Ferdinand's wounds also made his feet clumsy, so he moved like a pegasus on stilts.  Hubert soon suggested they lean on one another for balance.  It wasn't far to Ferdinand's room, but Hubert didn't want to take any chances, especially with the darkness pooling along the edges of the hallways.  

So, they walked the empty grounds side-by-side, with Ferdinand’s arm slung over Hubert’s shoulder and one of Hubert’s hands pressed hesitantly into the curve of Ferdinand’s side.  Hubert rationalized that this arrangement would save him the trouble of dealing with an uncoordinated Ferdinand tripping over his own boots, but that wasn't his only reason for suggesting it. </p><p>Although Hubert would never say so out loud, he relished the excuse to be this close to Ferdinand.  There was something so vibrant about him, a certain thrum of energy that didn’t come naturally to Hubert.  Even fighting against the side-effects of white magic, Ferdinand remained optimistic and determined, while the perfectly healthy Hubert continued to radiate dourness and malice.  Hubert wondered how and why he maintained that attitude, and in recent months, he'd found his focus drawn naturally toward Ferdinand.  Back in their academy days, this would have been interpreted as a glare and reciprocated twofold.  But now, Ferdinand would meet his gaze and smile softly, and any ice left in Hubert’s stare would melt into stardust.    </p><p>After they made it up the last staircase, Hubert readied himself to say something, but Ferdinand beat him to it.</p><p>“I was wondering,” began Ferdinand.</p><p>“I wanted to say,” started Hubert less than a heartbeat later.  </p><p>They blinked at one another in surprise and amusement.</p><p>“You first,” offered Ferdinand, sweeping one hand forward in a welcoming gesture. </p><p>Hubert shook his head.  “No, no, you.”</p><p>“Ah, but I insist,” pressed Ferdinand with a gentle shoulder nudge.    </p><p>Hubert knew Ferdinand wouldn't change his mind anytime soon, so he conceded.  “Very well."  He cleared his throat.  "I wanted to say that, while I still don’t approve of your reckless actions today, I… appreciate them.  It’s reassuring to have someone as capable as you on my side.”</p><p>Ferdinand smiled.  It wasn't the perfectly symmetrical smile he put on for show in front of the other soldiers.  Instead, this was his care-free, intimate smile, crooked and unabashed.  “That’s what friends are for.”  Mindful of the late hour, he lowered his voice and added, “You know I’ll always be by your side.”  </p><p>Hubert's mouth ran dry.  Just what could he say in response to that?  In the end, he resolved to say nothing, and the ensuing silence stretched on until Hubert cleared his throat self-consciously a half-minute later.  “I believe you had something to say, as well?”  </p><p>“Oh, right.”  Ferdinand’s face colored a little.  “Well, I was just wondering if you might let me sleep in your room tonight.  I figure, if I have to rest somewhere, I may as well do so in good company.”</p><p>Hubert’s heart leapt into his throat, and he had to swallow before he regained the ability to speak coherently.  “Of course.  I have some paperwork to finish, but I’ll keep the candle covered, so the light doesn’t disturb you.”</p><p>“You always have paperwork to finish,” Ferdinand complained, but his lopsided smile was back.  </p><p>Just over an hour later, Hubert scratched out his last notes for the night before reshuffling the papers into a tidy stack.  He placed a makeshift paperweight at the very top then glanced over his shoulder at where Ferdinand lay tucked into bed.   </p><p>This wasn’t the first time Ferdinand had spent the night.  In fact, he’d done so often enough that he had a usual side of Hubert’s bed now.  He kept to it pretty well, though he was the type of person to gradually accumulate blankets in his sleep until the rest of the bed was completely bare.  And people wondered why Hubert’s skin was always cold… </p><p>Hubert could see that the covers were still evenly distributed over the mattress, which meant Ferdinand hadn’t been asleep for long.  After changing into something more comfortable, Hubert blew out the candle that lit his desk and effectively plunged the room into darkness.  As an afterthought, he opened the curtains above the bed slightly.  Ferdinand had told him once that he liked being woken up by sunshine.  The morning light grated a little too harshly on Hubert’s eyes, but it would be worth it to see Ferdinand blink lazily awake and stretch like a cat.  </p><p>When Hubert had settled himself into the other half of the bed, he was a little surprised to feel Ferdinand shift beside him.  Had he been awake the whole time, waiting for him?  Ferdinand rolled over so he was facing Hubert and smiled sleepily at him.  He held out his arm questioningly, and Hubert obliged, closing the gap between them so Ferdinand could rest against his chest.  The two sighed contentedly, and Ferdinand soon drifted off to sleep.  Hubert pressed a delicate kiss to his temple before joining him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>